The Wonder Factory
File:Lego-logo.jpg The Wonder Factory: Carnage and Doc Ock have fled the Oscorp Building along with the doomsday device and fellow villains Scorpion and Mysterio. Ock and Carnage however made the mistake of leaving their current hideout's tourist pamphlet in the hands of Rhino, who shortly after defeat reveals it and sends Spider-Man and Venom straight to them. Their hideout happens to be Mysterio's Wonder Factory a self-proclaimed funhouse involving tricks, illusion and an assortment of strange areas. Spider-Man in spite of their location calls on the Daredevil to assist. Summary: The Second Chapter of Episode 1 of the Spider-Man Arc Cinematics, Collectables & More: Intro: Peter is at his dingy apartment waiting for a call on his Lego phone it rings eventually and turns out to be old ally Daredevil. They mumble away the lego way. Once peter hangs up there is a knock at the door and Eddie Brock is at the entrance flashing a camera in his face. Peter shows with photographs that Daredevil is coming to New York and they must go to his teacher Dr. Connors lab to identify the pamphlet obtained from Rhino's origin. Flash to Dr. Connors classroom and the pamphlet in his left arm(his right is tragically missing). Dr. Connors shows Spider-Man, Brock/Venom and friend Gwen Stacy that the mentioned Wonder Factory belongs to Mysterio. Spider-Man grunts at this. Dr. Connors then shows the factory on map is located on the outskirts of the city, but when he turns back Venom and Spider-Man are gone with only Gwen remaining in the room. He sighs then cut to the part of the intro. A Huge colorful Lego building littered with clocks and gadgets on the outside is standing when Spider-Man and Venom come swinging in in to the top of the building ledge. Spider-Man lands perfectly and then slides down by web down the building while Venom swings right into the tower. Spider-Man nods just as they notice Daredevil emerge from the shadows smiling grimly. Midtro: Spider-Man, Venom and Daredevil reach a large doorway with a opening. They knock and a henchman pops his out the opening only to burped away by Venom. The power of Venoms burp cracks the doors and makes the locks drop to the ground with a crash. Daredevil then hits the doors open while Spider-Man runs straight in. Inside a winding tower full bizarre clocks and other Lego contraptions are littered around the room. The heroes notice at the top Carnage and Doc Ock running with Mysterio. Ock sends Mysterio after the heroes while he calls on radio his helicopter which comes smashing through the tower with a parking noise. Ock enters with Carnage who lets out a laugh before the door shuts. Midtro: After fighting Mysterio in fight Mysterio runs to the center of the bottom of the tower room and drinks a glimmering green potion. He then shoots up 20 times taller. Spider-Man and Venom gasp while Daredevil shakes them out of it. See The Wonder factory chapter article for ending of scene. Category:Lego Marvel the Original Heroes